1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a lighter having a safety mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lighters comprise a cap pivotally secured to a housing at a pivot shaft for actuating an ignitor device and a valve device when the cap is rotated about the pivot shaft. No safety device is provided for locking the cap and for preventing the ignitor device from being actuated by the cap inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lighters.